1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a new and improved method of assembling an inflator for inflating a vehicle occupant restraint. Specifically, the invention relates to a method of assembling an inflator which contains material for generating gas to inflate an air bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known inflator which contains material for generating gas to inflate an air bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,036. This inflator includes a base and a diffuser which are formed of stainless steel. The base and diffuser define a chamber in which a canister of gas generating material is disposed. The base and diffuser are joined at peripheral mounting flanges. The base and diffuser are also interconnected by a center post and a plurality of rivets which extend through the base and diffuser.
Although this known inflator is generally satisfactory in its mode of operation, the method of assembling the known inflator could be improved to minimize the cost of components of the inflator and to improve the ease with which the inflator is assembled. Also, in the method of assembly of the known inflator, care must be taken to avoid the possibility of unintended ignition of the gas generating material in the inflator.